galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Malsuth-Corrundian War
The Malsuth-Corrundian War was fought mostly 2175 (C.E. 308) between the Malsuth Empire and its vassals and the Corrundian Empire. It was fought due to heavy residual animosity in the Malsuth Empire due to the First Contact War with the Corrundian Empire , which resulted in the Malsuth-Corrundian Skirmish. Opening Stages The opening stages of the war were set with a two-fleet invasion by the Malsuth Empire and Kingdom of Scythia. The attack succeeded in capturing two worlds and setting the tone of the war as one that would be won by the Malsuth. The battles were low-casualty affairs for both sides and no ship destructions were suffered, with the Corrundians having 55 vessels captured. The colonies were occupied and administered by the Malsuth Empire, with a local garrison being made. Spring Offensive In early 2175, the Malsuth Empire used its navy to attack several worlds at once. Deploying several hundred thousand soldiers, this offensive resulted in the escalation of the war into several million soliders engaged in both space and on the ground. It was a Malsuth victory in the end, with several hundred thousand casualties on both sides. The Battle of New Horra Valley was the bloodiest battle of the Spring Offensive. The Battle of New Horra Valley was a 3 day long affair with 75,000 highly entrenched Malsuth soldiers and 45,000 reinforcements and 155,000 encircled and unsupplied Corrundian soldiers engaged. The battle was a Malsuth victory at the cost of 55,000 Malsuth soldiers killed and wounded and nearly 85,000 Corrundian soldiers kiled and wounded. The Corrundian Army however suceeded in their tactical goal of capturing the valley, even if it was only for several hours before a Malsuth counter-attack drove them from the valley and secured a strategic victory. It was a morale boost that kept Corrundian forces around the war-zones going until the end of the Offensive. Summer Offensive (The Glorious Offensive of the 5th of May) The Summer Offensive was the offensive that ended the Malsuth-Corrundian War. It was what exhausted both sides to the peace-table and resulted in the heaviest casualties of the war. Malsuth Empire fleets resumed their attacks, deploying 12.9 million Malsuth and 2.6 million Tal'Ryth to face 28.6 million Corrundian soldiers. It resulted in a total of 1,191,000 and 2,130,000 Malsuth-Tal'Ryth troops killed and wounded respectively, with 1,700,000 and 2,600,000 Corrundians killed and wounded respectively. It exhausted both sides and led to enough Corrundian population centres captured to force the Empire to the table. The offensive was spread across 18 worlds, which allowed Corrundians to dig in and entrench in most worlds due to the thin spread of the Malsuth fleet as most of its effort was to keep the Corrundian Navy from gaining orbital superiority in any one location. The offensive bogged down within the first two weeks into a bloody and slow trench war, images from the front exhausting the civilians on both sides with the casualty rates. Eventually forcing the Corrundians on the front lines to surrender due to a lack of supply as Malsuth fleets began to force world after world into surrender via orbital superiority was acheved due to a diminishing number of worlds the Navy had to be spread out over. Category:Wars Category:GCv2